


hot chocolate

by frolicsomenatures



Series: old as heck [3]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: M/M, dumb fluff with a side of abrupt ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: hot chocolate is made





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but so are all of my other fics so w/e

“do you like marshmallows?”

“no, not really…why?”

“okay!”

satoshi stared in the direction of the kitchen blankly.

“ _why_ , niwa?”

“nothing!”

he rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, walking silently into the kitchen. stopping behind daisuke, he placed his chin on top of the other boy’s shoulder.

daisuke squeaked and dropped the spoon that he was using.

“don’t do that, sato!”

“sorry. what are you making?”

“hot chocolate.” daisuke picked up his spoon and stirred the liquid in the cup before dipping some out. he lifted the spoon close to satoshi’s mouth. “here, taste it.”

satoshi leaned forward a bit more to capture the spoon, moving back once he had swallowed the hot chocolate. 

“pretty good. what’s in it?”

“vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg, and a little bit of chili powder.”

“that’s…weird.”

“but good.” daisuke lifted the mug and drank some of the hot chocolate, handing it to satoshi afterwards.

satoshi “hmm"ed, drank a little, and passed it back. he slipped a hand into daisuke’s and pulled him gently towards the living room. "come on. i got the fire started.”

daisuke nodded as he followed him, squeezing his hand. “dumb christmas movie time?”

satoshi rolled his eyes. “if you want.”

daisuke smiled, sitting on the couch, pulling satoshi down with him. “good.”


End file.
